Elsa of the leaf
by MysteryGirl2015
Summary: Elsa accidentally arrived to Konoha! Why did it happen? PLEASE READ CHAPTER 9
1. Prologue

**Rewritten! I hope this was better than the original. Note, Im havent watched/read Naruto in ages so please correct me if Im wrong. Some things that should be italicized are italicized, but for some reason I couldnt italicize the other ones so...**

**Elsa left when she was 6 right...? Im not sure. Well in this fic she is.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Frozen**

"Anna might be hurt again Papa I do not want to stay in the kingdom anymore." Elsa said, shaken from what happened earlier

"That is the exact reason why you should stay here until you can control your powers so you wont use it anymore." Charlie answered

"Now it's time for you to sleep goodnight sweetie." Annie said, giving Elsa a peck on the cheek

"Goodnight mama,papa." Elsa said, smiling

Elsa watched as they left the room and closed the door. Elsa turned off the lights as tears blurred her vision.

"Sorry Mama, Papa but I need to get out of the kingdom for everyone's sake."

'Because Im a danger to everyone.' She thought, choking on a sob

She opened the window, wincing as it creaked. She was slightly glad as nobody noticed the sound, and ran, avoiding the guards. She ran and ran not caring or knowing where she was going, she ran until her energy was drained and black clouded her vision.

Next Day

"Sandaime-sama we have a case here." Said a shinobi

"Is it Naruto?" The Sandaime sighed, his back facing two shinobi

"For once, no. We found a little girl with light blonde hair and pale skin." His partner said, carrying the girl he described

"Where is she?" Sandaime asked, turning around

"Right here Sandaime-sama." The second shinobi answered

"Looks like she is not a shinobi from another village, she has no headband." The first observed

"Call Inoichi we need him to scan through her memories."

"Hai!" Both answered in unison, leaving Elsa on one of the chairs and leaping out of the windows

30 minutes later

"Sandaime-sama why did you call me?" Inoichi asked

"You need to scan the memories if this little girl." Sandaime answered, pointing to Elsa

"Hai." He performed a couple of hand seals and muttered a jutsu way too fast to be comprehended. After a few minutes, he gasped.

"What is it, Inoichi?" The Sandaime asked, surprised by the shinobi's reaction.

"She seems to be part of the Yuki clan but she used a jutsu to create a winter in a room without hand seals, and it looked like she accidentally froze her sister with another jutsu without hand seals and after that her parents locked her in her room to control her chakra and she escaped her home and ran away until she fainted here."

"Ugh, where am I?" Elsa groaned, stirring

"She's awake."

"Please dont hurt me!" Elsa exclaimed, eyes shut as she hoped for the best. Suddenly it's snowing in the room and sharp icicles formed and is shot everywhere.

'Wow, she can do that in her young age.' The Sandaime observed, amazed

"Duck!" He managed to say, as Inoichi and he ducked to avoid being hit by the icicles. The icicles hit the wall and broke.

"Wait,wait we are not going to hurt you." The Sandaime said soothingly

'Oh right I ran and ran now I'm here, maybe they dont want me here. And what is that language...Japanese!' Elsa thought

"Oh I'm sorry for coming to your land I ju-" The girl apologized, speaking Japanese fluently

"We know why you came here and where you came from and we can help you with your chakra problem."

"My chakra? What chakra? What is chakra?"

"Follow me. And Inoichi, dismissed."

"Hai!" Inoichi said as he left

The Sandaime led Elsa into a clearing in the middle of the forest. It had three logs on it and a stone, with names written that Elsa couldnt read.

"This is where we use chakra." The Sandaime said, pointing to the forest.

Elsa's face showed confusion. The Sandaime chuckled then performed hand seals, face in front of a tree.

"Katon:Goukakyou no jutsu!" Sandaime exclaimed, then a huge fireball blew out from his mouth. As that happened, Elsa's jaw went slack.

"See?"

Elsa felt amazed, and really happy, she wasnt alone!

"I think I can do that but before that what did you do with your hands?"

"Those are called hand seals we use it to make it appear like that."

"You don't try to hide your powers?"

'So she calls chakra powers or maybe she really does not use chakra maybe she is a relative of him'

"No we dont hide our chakra we use it."

"Use it? Are are not afraid that you might hurt somebody?"

"If we hurt somebody we do it on purpose."

"You use it to hurt?"

"Yes but for serious reasons you will learn it al school, but the important part is we use it."

'This is where I should be'

"Can you do that?" Sandaime asked, his tone still soothing

"I can only use ice." Elsa said, biting her bottom lip.

'Will they still accept me?'

"You could use ice."

"Haya!" Elsa said, her palm facing the tree, suddenly sharp icicles hit the tree in front of them, from her hand.

"You must be the Sandaime right?"

"Yes the sandaime means third hokage, ruler of the leaf."

"So you are the king."

"Yes something like that."

"Then who is sama?"

"Sama is a form of respect."

"Sorry Sandaime-sama my name is Elsa." Elsa said, suddenly aware that she had been disrespecting their king. She could get in danger for that.

"Elsa welcome to the Leaf village. Do you want to be a shinobi?"

Elsa grinned.

"Yes!"

"Ok but we will put you on some tests so we will learn if you will go to special academy or normal academy."

"Yes sir."

"Just use the word 'Hai' instead."

"Hai...and..can you teach me more Japanese words? I could only speak Japanese now because I was taught to, but my vocabulary isnt that big."

Sandaime nodded.

~Meanwhile in Arrendelle~

"Elsa?"

Anna took a breath as she knocked.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? C'mon lets go and play I dont see you anymore come out the door its like you've gone away we used to be best buddies and now we're not I wish you could tell me why..."

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"It does not have to be a snowman." Anna muttered, hoping for a response. She didnt recieve any.

"Hi sweetie nice song." Annie praised, smiling for Anna's efforts to meet Elsa

"Mama, Papa is Elsa still alive?" Anna asked, worried

The couple shared a look then chuckled.

"Of course sweetie now me and Charlie need to visit Elsa, excuse us."

"May I come with you Mama?" Anna asked hopefully

"Sorry sweetie but no." Anna said, sighing as Anna's expression turned into a saddened one. She shook the feeling off as she opened the door, expecting Elsa to be inside.

But no one is.

The window is wide open and no one is inside, Annie gasped.

"Elsa escaped the castle!" She exclaimed, hot tears trickling down her face

Anna ran inside the room and searched for Elsa, muttering 'Elsa, where are you?'.

"Guards did you hear that you are so useless!" Charlie screamed, patting his wife's shoulder as he felt tears blur his vision

"My Elsa, my poor little girl outside there she maybe be in danger." Annie said, sobbing

"Annie calm down I'm gonna prepare a search party for Elsa." Charlie said, blinking the tears away. He needed to be strong for this family, and Arrendelle.

"Papa why would Elsa escape?" Anna asked, coming out of the room.

"I dont know Anna, I dont know." Charlier muttered, remembering what Elsa said.

"Anna might be hurt again Papa I do not want to stay in the kingdom anymore."

'I'm sorry Elsa but you would stay in this kingdom no matter what.' Charlie resolved

**Annie-Anna and Elsa's mother**

**Charlie-Anna and Elsa's father**

**Yuki clan-A clan that is the chakra element is ice you know like Haku**

**Btw, I might add/change some stuff.**

**A review pwetty pwease? I want to know if people are still reading this story.**


	2. Team 7!

REWRITTEN! I originally wrote this before the second brother was revealed, by revealed who he really was, but in that we all knew that he exists, his description here will not match his description in canon, but its that way for the plot.

Sasuke will be more Naruto-ish, and be afraid of his brother. I hate Canon-Sasuke so I changed him here.

* * *

"Okay Elsa this is the final test."

"What do I do?" Elsa asked, hoping to pass

"Just sit still, Hiashi do your thing."

Hiashi nodded. He activated his Byakugan and scanned Elsa.

"Fascinating." He muttered, eyes coming back to normal

"Okay, now Elsa your tests are done please leave us alone for now."

"Yes sir uh I meant hai." Elsa replied, getting out of the room, hoping, praying that she passed

"She has no chakra hokage-sama." The Byakugan user reported

"Like I suspected, she is a relative of Hagoroko Ōtsutsuki the brother of Hagoromo, but unlike his brother he had ice powers."

"Hagoromo? The son of the one who had chakra?"

"Yes."

"If Hagoroko had ice powers, then why Elsa is the only one to have Ice powers?"

"Because long after Hagoroko and Hagoromo died, Ice users ruled the earth, but their way of ruling was unfair to shinobi. One day shinobi attacked the Ice users but there was a shinobi felt bad for a young ice user. The shinobi told the Ice user to not use her ice powers. When the ice user grew old she married a normal person, since then ice powers just pop out at random people, like Elsa."

"That explains everything..." Hiashi muttered

"Anyway Hiashi your dismissed, and please call Elsa back."

"Hai." He replied, coming out of the room

A few minutes later, Elsa came in the room, a worried expression etched upon her features.

"Sandaime-sama you called me?" Elsa asked

"Yes, its decided you will go to special academy."

Elsa broke into a wide grin.

"Who's my sensei?" She asked, eager

Six years later, she was able to finish her training just in time with kids who learned in the normal academy. She was able to be friends with Ino and Sakura, although it was a shame when their friendship fell apart, then they became rivals instead. Although both will sometimes make Elsa choose between them, she was always able to keep both as friends. Elsa doesnt come out often, so she barely knew anything about whats happening in Konoha, except for what she heard from Ino and Sakura, which she knew that news from them arent exactly reliable.

Back to the present, her sensei told her she passed her tests, and she will meet her teammates later. She was wearing a baby blue t-shirt, with black pants. Her hair was wore into a braid as usual. Her shinobi headband was worn like a headband.

"Okay Elsa after lunchtime go to room 671 to meet your teammates."

"Hai."

"Anyway if your teammates ask you why did you go to special academy you will say?"

"I came in Konoha when I was 8 so I needed to be alone so I will be monitored by the teacher very closely."

"Great, dismissed."

"Hai!"

Elsa walked out of the room, stomach rumbling. She decided she will eat ramen, she hasnt ate those in ages. When she went there she was greeted by an old man and her daughter.

"Sir-" She called

"Just call me Teuchi." The old man answered

"Teuchi one ramen please, cheapest one please." She ordered

'I knew I shouldve brought more money with me...' Elsa thought, wanting to try the others

"Right on it." Teuchi answered, starting to cook the ramen

Elsa was bored so she decided to look around the place. And she was surprised to see a pile of bowls on the sink.

"Hi, miss-" Elsa called

"Just call me Ayame." The daughter answered

"Ayame why is there a pile of ramen bowls on your sink?" She asked, curious

Ayame chuckled at the sight of the place.

"Our previous customer Naruto ate all that." Ayame answered

"I guess he's fat now." Elsa mused

"Just the opposite."

Elsa gaped.

"Thats amazing! I bet he just eats diet ramen."

Ayame chuckled again at Elsa's expression and observation.

"No he eats miso ramen."

Elsa's jaw went slack again.

Teuchi finshed cooking and placed the bowl in front of Elsa.

"Here's your order Miss?"

"Elsa, just call me Elsa." Elsa said, sending him a polite smile

"Here's your order Elsa."

Elsa ate her ramen slowly, for its hot.

"This ramen is delicious!" She exclaimed, beaming at the two

"Thanks." Teuchi said, smiling

"How much is the bill?" Elsa asked, getting her money out

"20 ryo." Teuchi answered

Elsa gave her money then waved goodbye.

"Thanks for visiting come again!"

* * *

She bumped into Sakura while going to her designated area. They decided to go to the Academy together, so while they were walking, Elsa decided to spark up a conversation.

"Todays your graduation right?" Elsa asked, starting a conversation

"Uh-huh. Yours too right?" Sakura asked

"Yep, I hope we're teammates, I barely know anyone here."

"Maybe you are! Wait I'll tell you what happened earlier."

Flashback

"Team 7, Haruno Sakura." Iruka called

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"YES!" Naruto screamed, he got to be with his crush

"I'm doomed." Sakura muttered

"And Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nooooooo!" Sakura screamed, while Sasuke and Naruto high-fived

"And a Mystery Teammate."

Sakura groaned.

End Flashback

"What is your room anyway?"

"Room 671."

Elsa grinned.

"We are teammates!"

"Finally, someone I will get along with! I swear I'll die if I only get to be teammates with those bakas..." Sakura muttered, pushing the door as they reached their destination. Room 671 is an old classroom, and a boy with spiky blond hair with blue eyes was waiting, along with a boy with spiky raven hair.

"Hi Sakura-chan." The blond boy greeted

"Hi guys." Sakura said, non-enthustiastically

"So this is Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto is the blond and Sasuke has black hair. Naruto, Sasuke this is Elsa, our 'mystery teammate'."

"Oh...wait! You're the one that ate a lot of miso ramen's!"

"Taste their ramen its delicious -ttebayo." Naruto answered, not ashamed in the slightest

"He loves ramen more than anything, trust me." Sasuke said

'She's beautiful,more beautiful than Sakura-chan' Naruto observed

"Yeah it is." Elsa agreed smiling "Although, it is unbelievable that you could eat a huge amount of food and still not be fat."

"He trains more than he should." Sasuke answered

"Hey, I train just like I should!"

"You train too much, baka!"

"Maybe you just train too little!"

Elsa just stared at the two. Sakura looked at her then sighed.

"Ignore them, they are always like that."

"Hi I'm Kakashi your sens-"

Kakashi had spiky white hair and his shinobi headband was used as an eyepatch.

"What?"

"What the?"

"How?"

Elsa was the only one unfazed.

"I'm a ninja, sneakiness is important anyway follow me."

* * *

Place: where originally the introductions happened (Im not changing this because I dont know how to describe the place.)

"Introduce yourselves, likes dislikes."

"I'm Haruno Sakura I like cherry blossoms in a springfield and dumplings,umeboshi and anmitsu.I dislike spicy food and my forehead." Sakura said, crinkling her nose

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke I hate my brother I also hate the rumours about my best friend. I like my best friend Naruto."

"Its kinda creepy using the term like on me Sasuke. Okay its my turn. I'm Uzumaki Naruto I like my best friend Sasuke and Iruka-sensei. I dislike waiting for waiting ramen to cook."

"I'm Elsa, I like cold stuff and I dislike the opposite."

* * *

In Arrendelle...

"Annie we have been searching for 6 years already do you think its time to give up?"

Annie didnt want to, but deep inside her, she knew she should.

"Anna you will be the queen of Arendelle 11 years from now."

"Mama, no..." Anna muttered, eyes wide

"I'm sorry sweetie but it's settled the only way to not be the queen is to find Elsa."

"Are you really going to give up on her?!" Anna screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks

"Anna you have to understand, its been 6 years!"

"No!" Anna screamed, running inside her room then locking it

"Anna!"

Anna hugged her knees and cried.

'How could they give up on you? You- you did nothing wrong, and even if you did youre their daughter, and they shouldnt give up on you...'

'If their going to give up on you, I wont.' Anna resolved, sneaking out of the window and escaping the kingdom

* * *

If you read my original you'll notice I strayed a bit. And look at that Anna ran away! What'll happen? See ya at the next chappie


	3. The Bell Test

**_REWRITTEN!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO OR FROZEN**

* * *

"Okay, all of you so dont eat breakfast tomorrow and bring all the tools you have because you will go to survival training the ones who won't pass will go back to the Academy we will meet each other at Training Ground 8 at 6:00 am"

"Bye."

Then suddenly Kakashi disappeared.

"Everyone lets all do our best" Elsa said to the team to inspire them

"I really will, there's no way I'm going back to the Academy." Sakura replied

"No need to say that Elsa, but don't forget to do your best too." Sasuke answered

"I will dattebayo!" Naruto said with pure determination

"Alright bye." Elsa said, turning around and leaving

* * *

The next day, at sunrise you will see a hungry rosette, a sleep-deprived blond and a sleepy raven-haired boy.

"Hey Sasuke, Hi Sakura-chan." Naruto said, then yawned not soon after

"Hey Sakura, Naruto" Sasuke said, rubbing his eyes

"Hi Naruto,Sasuke" Sakura said, holding her stomach

"Hey Sakura, did you eat dinner? Naruto did you even sleep?" Sasuke concern obvious in his voice

"I didn't, I needed to train really hard yawn. I think I'm gonna sleep for a few..." Naruto said before being knocked out cold

"Baka I told you yesterday not to!" Sasuke shouted

"I'm on a diet I don't eat dinner, and now I didnt even eat breakfast." Sakura said, sitting down. A huge rumble sounded soon after

"Look like's your stomach's agreeing Sakura." Sasuke said, chuckling

* * *

A hour later, Elsa came looking fine, and was carrying a couple of fruits.

"Hi Naruto,Sakura, where's Sasuke? Why is Naruto sleeping?" Elsa asked

"What took you so long, and Sasuke's peeing right now, and Naruto didn't even sleep yesterday." Sakura said, feeling light-headed

"Sakura you really need to eat here get an apple or do you want peach or maybe you want a banana?" Elsa asked, concern lacing her voice

"Well I hope sensei isn't hidden" Sakura said while taking the peach, she munched hungrily on the peach

"Can I get another? I didn't eat dinner last night." Sakura said, a bit embarassed

"All right. I brought three fruits per different kind."

"Thanks I'm really hungry I almost ate the dirt in front of me." said Sakura sincerely thanking Elsa while taking another

"Hi Sakura I'm- WHY ARE YOU EATING?!"

"It's alright Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei is not going here yet...Trust me he will come here 3 hours later, do you want a apple,banana or peach" Elsa said, unfazed

"Well, I'm a bit hungry, give me that apple."

"Here catch." said Elsa before throwing the apple, and thankfully he caught it.

"Thanks, erm can I have-"

Elsa chuckled as she shoved another apple into Sasuke's direction.

"Mmmmph...SENSEI!I'M SO SORRY KAKASHI-SENSEI!...wait Kakashi-sensei's not here" said Naruto standing up in surprise

The three laughed in unison about Naruto's reaction.

"That's not funny -ttebayo!" Naruto said, blushing. He sat down when he calmed down

"You hungry?" Elsa asked,

"Yes, but I don't eat fruit."

"Naruto did you even rest to eat?" Sasuke asked

"After I left, one thing happened train,train,train, no eating, no sleeping just training." Naruto answered

"Why am I not surprised..." Sasuke muttered

"Please just take a fruit Naruto, you need it!"

"Erm can I take-" Sasuke asked

"Yes sure."

Sasuke took a banana then peeled it, then shoved it in Naruto's mouth.

"Ummppphhhhh ghhhht offff meeee!" Naruto said, voice muffled

_"EAT THE BANANA!"_

Naruto forcibly chewed on the banana and swallowed it, a pleasant expression forming on his face.

"It isnt so bad!"

Elsa chuckled.

"Guys, take it all. I bought this all for you because I know you havent eaten. Dont worry about me, Im stuffed." Elsa said, handing Sakura the remaining peach, handing Sasuke the remaing apple then giving Naruto the remaing bananas.

"Thanks Elsa!"

* * *

_3 hours later..._

"Hi kids."

"Told you so."

"How did you know?" Said Sasuke, surprised

"He was my sensei back in special academy." Elsa said, smirking

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sakura asked

"I thought you guys like surprises."

"Wait! Elsa you didn't bring any weapons at all!" Said Sakura, surprised

"I have another surprise up on my sleeve." Elsa said, smirking again

"Are you done chatting?" Kakashi asked

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei." The three said in unison

"All right, all right apology accepted. See these bells there are only 3 so the one that doesn't get a bell goes back to academy"

"I will get a bell dattebayo, no matter what!" Naruto said, fistpumping

"Naruto, please shut up." Sakura snapped

"Okay I thought chit-chat's over, anyway in the count of three you can try to get the bells."

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei." Sakura muttered

"All right I will start the countdown."

"Okay." The four said in unison

"1."

Elsa needed to hide by now she has no chakra so she cant hide in time, she knew that herself so she started walking back silently

"2."

She was already at the middle of the empty space and trees and nobody noticed yet

"2 and a half..."

The leaves shuffled, then Kakashi knew Elsa was hidden he just didn't know where.

"3!"

The two disappeared everybody's hidden except Naruto and Kakashi.

"What are you doing Naruto?"

"Kakashi-sensei...lets fight." Naruto challenged

In the trees, Sasuke and Sakura were observing the fight, wondering how they would defeat Kakashi.

"Sakura? Sasuke?" Elsa whispered

"Yes it's us." Sakura whispered back

"What? Do you ever separate?" Elsa smirked inwardly, this was definitely something she would tease Sakura later

"Its just a coincidence." Sakura whispered defensively, knowing what Elsa was thinking

"Sakura's right."

"Anyway Sasuke, Sakura let's take advantage of the situation. I have a plan."

Meanwhile with Naruto and Kakashi~

Naruto threw a shuriken, luckily Kakashi dodged it and then suddenly-

"Prepare for my surprise Naruto."

Then suddenly another Kakashi emerged beneath Naruto and pulled him in

"What? Two Kakashi's?"

"Baka."

Then the Kakashi that emerged from the ground threw a shuriken to the other Kakashi then it turned into smoke.

"That was a shadow clone, I copied it from you."

Naruto growled.

"It's time, Sasuke." Elsa whispered

Then Sasuke went left and threw weapons at Kakashi, Kakashi kept avoiding it. On the other hand Elsa climbed down the tree and stomped on the ground

"Elsa keep it down!" Sakura hissed

Then a snowflake appeared beneath Elsa's foot. Sakura stared, surprised and amazed. Elsa raised her hands.

"Elsa it's not the time for that Kakashi might appear behind Sasuke anytime now." Sakura hissed, snapping out of her trance-like amazement

Then at where Kakashi's standing Ice spikes rose from the ground and tied itself to Kakashi's hands and feet and Sasuke stopped throwing weapons.

"Sakura, the bells!" Elsa screamed

Then Sakura took the bells and handed it to Sasuke and Elsa.

"Sakura, give this to Naruto." Elsa said, handing her a bell

"But-"

"Trust me." Elsa said, smiling

"All right...thanks for the plan Elsa." Sakura said, knowing that she'll lose Elsa as a teammate, begrudgingly, she gave the bell to Naruto.

"Thanks Sakura-chan but can you pull my body?"

"Alright."

aaaaaaThen Sakura pulled Naruto's head until his body showed up

"Thanks for the bell Sakura-chan"

"Do not thank me, thank Elsa."

"Oh..." Naruto muttered, his gaze drifting over where Elsa was standing

The ice broke then Kakashi broke free.

"All of you kids pass!" He announced

"Even Elsa?!" The three said in unison

"Yep the answer in this test is teamwork."

"But Kakashi-sensei I dont deserve to pass dattebayo." Naruto said sadly

"Nope Naruto, without you we did'nt have enough time to formulate a plan." Elsa said, patting Naruto's back

"Really?!"

"Yes!" Elsa said enthustiastically

"Okay let's all meet each other tomorrow outside Hokage-sama's office after breakfast."

"Hai!"

* * *

In Arrendelle, a young brunette was running in no particular direction. When she saw snow she ran towards it, because it reminded it of her sister.

"Hey, girl what are you doing here!"

Anna turned around to see a boy around her age, a hat covering the top of his blond hair, he had clothes for winter, and his brown eyes skeptical. Blondie was approaching her

_I shouldve brought warmer clothes..._

"None of your buisness!" Anna screamed back

"It is my buisness because I work here." Blondie said, pointing to the frozen river and the men cutting the ice. He was also directly in front of her now

"I'll leave then, back off." Anna snapped, not wanting to talk

"Wait- youre the daughter of our client! The princess of Arrendelle! What are you doing here, without your guards or parents?" Blondie asked

"I said, _none of your buisness._" Anna snapped, walking deeper into the snowy depthss"No! Look at you, you must be freezing. Besides, do you think what your parents must be thinking right now? They already lost their first daughter, now youre running away?" Blondie said, following her

"Look, whatever-your-name-is I'm looking for my sister, so if I find her, my family will be complete and we'll be happy again."

"Princess look at me." Blondie said, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at him "If your royal whatever-thats-called cant find your sister, what guarantee is there that you'll find her, a ten year old girl?"

"_I dont know!_ But I want to find her, and I wont stop till I will." Anna screeched, tears spilling out of her eyes

"Princess- Princess look, be reasonable. You'll probably die of trying to find her, and who'll rule Arrendelle if you die?" Blondie said, letting go of her

"_I DONT KNOW AND I DONT CARE!..._All I want- and care about is my sister.." Anna stated, falling on her knees and sobbing

"Princess, you'll probably find her if you send those searchy-people when you grow old and rule the kingdom. For now, give your parents the chance to become parents and be their child, okay?" Blondie said, wiping her tears

Anna nodded weakly and followed Blondie to a reindeer.

"Sit here Princess, Sven will take us to Arrendelle." Blondie pointed to Sven- the reindeer's back. Anna sat there and Blondie sat in front of her. Sven whined

"C'mon buddy, she cant be heavier then blocks of ice...besides, it'll be our good deed of the day."

Sven seemed to understand and run.

"Into Arrendelle boy!"

Anna giggled at the two. Sven was fast so Anna hugged Blondie so she would not fall off, Blondie blushed at the interaction.

"Uhm...Blondie, whats your name?" Anna asked

Blondie chuckled. "Blondie, what a nice nickname, Kristoff is my name. Whats yours Princess?"

"Anna."

"I'll make sure to remember that."

They arrived in Arrendelle just before Charlie was able to send another search party for Anna. Annie hugged Anna the moment she saw her and cried into Anna's shoulders. Anna was muttering apologies while rubbing her mother's back. Anna explained that she ran away but Kristoff persuaded her to come back.

"Good sir, thank you for bringing Anna back, what can I do to repay you?" Charlie asked

"U-Umm ple-please dont stop bu-buying our ice.." Kristoff mumbled, nervous

Charlie laughed.

"Yes, yes we will always."

"Oh honey, do you want to visit Anna from time to time? She does get a bit lonely here." Annie offered

Kristoff nodded, he started to wave goodbye and get out of the castle when Anna called him

"See you next time Blondie." Anna said, waving goodbye

"So the nickname is stuck on me? Fine then, bye Princess!"

* * *

**WOOP EARLY KRISTANNA HELL YEA! Well thats the chapter, seeya next time!**


	4. Start of a relationship

Dear Commenters I'm so thankful for your comments TvT

I will answer your questions here:

Elsa Snow/ Elsa Snowflake

Chapter two was already ready after posting Chapter 1. I had some mistakes so it took kind of a day, then I finally posted it. I'm thinking about your elsa having chakra, after all I based this on canon. And chakra is an in-born thing. But if its needed maybe I will think of a way. I need people to comment what they think about it. And I'm planning that Elsa will learn some ninja skills. But thanks for commenting!

For the ones that wanted more Im so overwhlemed! For those who corrected me thank you! I'm glad you liked my story.

Everyone who commented I thank you all!

So this is a trial chapter. A trial for my writing skill. So not much of a story...I guess this the start of a relationship...but who's?

So much for my drama...CHAPTER 4!

**(Small) Spoilers Ahead!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO OR FROZEN**

* * *

"Wait Elsa, about earlier when you were getting the bells were you controlling the ice spikes?" Sakura asked curious about the situation earlier

"Yes, and if you ask why I'm not gonna answer it" Elsa answered not want to go over her powers

'I dont know what kind of chakra does Elsa have but I know its dangerous' Sakura thought to herself

Next Day

Elsa scratched her eyes "Yawn another day at the village hidden in the leaves"

Elsa examined the room as she noticed something is wrong she just can't point it out

"Wait! What! Not again..." She said realizing her room is covered in ice and snow

"I guess I had another dream about her" she said as she took buckets of water to melt the ice

1 hour later

"It's hot today...I wish I didn't melt the snow"

"Oh no! I'm late and I didn't eat breakfast yet!" She said as she looked at the clock

* * *

It is a hot day at Konoha unlucky for some shinobi because they had missions

"HOOOOOOOOOT" Sasuke managed to say through the burning heat

"Hot, hot, hot, HOT!" Naruto screamed

"Shut up NARUTO, SASUKE! You are adding your hot breath in this hot day!" Sakura said for they had been screaming the same thing for the last hour ago

"Hey guys" A female voice said from behind

"Elsa?! What took you so long, we thought you are sick" Sakura asked

"Ummm Its hot today. " Elsa replied avoiding Sakura's eyes

"Yes it is. Stop avoiding the question. And you talk about heat like you can do something about it." Sakura said temper rising

"Actually, I can do something about it" Elsa said with a teasing smile

Then she formed a snowflake then threw it to the sky. Everyone except Elsa is surprised from what they saw

"Wh-what is this white thing" Sakura managed to say

"Its suddenly cold-no! Its starting to freeze at a fast rate!" Sasuke shockingly said

"Yey cold!" Naruto said as he started dancing

"Elsa what are these...white thingies?"

"That is snow. The ones coming from above are called snowflakes when they reach the ground they are called snow. You can play with snow I can teach you one game. Do ypu wanna join? Kakashi-sensei is always late by an hour anyway"

"Im in" Sakura said

"Me too"

"Give me a second to process all those information" Naruto said scratching his head

"Baka!" Within a second Sakura's fist is connected to Naruto's head

"Sigh" Elsa rolled her eyes "Do you wanna play?" Elsa asked like she didn't repeat what she just said

'Did...did she asked me of I want to play? This...this is the first time someone included me in their game...' Naruto thought, unconsciously blushing

"Naruto?"

"Yes! I want to!" Naruto replied happily

"This..." Elsa grabbed a snowball "Is called a snowball fight!" Elsa threw the snowball to Naruto with a mischievous smile

"Hey!" Naruto said avoiding the snowball "Its time for revenge!" Naruto grabbed a snowball then threw it to Elsa with a happy smile

"I dont wanna miss the fun" Sakura said, throwing a snowball to Sasuke

"Hey, its on!" Sasuke threw a snowball to Sakura

And the fight went on...

"Huff huff I need rest...no we need rest we are playing for forty minutes already" Elsa said before lying down

"Yeah Im huff huff tired too" Sasuke said repeating Elsa's actions

Sakura lied down too

"Awww c'mon! I'm not tired yet!" Naruto said jumping up and down

"Naruto please rest" Elsa said

"Elsa-chan! Please play with me!" Naruto pleaded

'Elsa-chan? I know chan is for affection for a person...at least that what it means to Naruto...thats what Kakashi-sensei said' Elsa thought blushing

'No...sensei must be wrong...Maybe Naruto calls random girls chan...' Elsa concluded blush faded

"C'mon Elsa-chan!"

"I'm already tired Naruto"

"Fine hmph" Naruto gave up but he did random things

ten minutes later...

"Hi kids, sorry I'm late I was lost on the road of life"

"Yeah right. What is our mission sensei" Sakura asked as she stood up then the two stood up too

"Yey our first mission!" Naruto said jumping up and down

"Naruto do you realize that our first mission wont involve fighting?" Sasuke asked

"Awwww unfair! "

"Dont be sad! I'll treat you ramen today. Not more that three bowls okay?" The snow user asked because she could not stand Naruto sad

'Did she...just ask me to a date?' Naruto thought unconsciously blushing

"Ok"

"After mission okay?"

"O...ok" Said Naruto the blush not going away

"Ahem we have a mission" Kakashi intruded

"Mission! Mission!" Naruto screamed as the blush faded

* * *

And that concludes the chapter! Sorry for taking so long

About the NaruxElsa thing? Lets say...That unconsciously they have a crush at each other that will lead to?

"Kakashi-sensei said that Naruto only..." About that part...Lets say Kakasi is VERY observant

And I plan this fic will be more about action...I'm not sure though

Tell me about my new writing style have I improved?

One review...a good one

There might be a slight KristAnna in this fic

Optional for readers:

I may need a beta but if not please tell me your suggestions


	5. Before the so-called date

Im sosososososo sorry for taking so long

Xenter! I already changed the summary and title! But I cant assure you about the content with the story though. Hopefully as the story progresses my writing story will be better.

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO OR FROZEN**

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

The heat of the sun! Its still so hot!

"Elsa see you at Ichiraku!" Naruto said before running off

Oh right...that

I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy

Oh I'm such a baka! They will just eat...Alone

I tried my best to forget this feeling...But I cant. Oh well. I will just go home to relax

Replay! With Elsa this time

_Its hard that I an ice user cannot be bothered by the cold BUT the heat bothers me SO MUCH I mean, if a normal person feels 40° I feel 400° LITERALLY! And with this heat being me is so hard! _Elsa thought with a frown

"Elsa see you later at Ichiraku!" Naruto said before running home

_'Oh right that! How could that slip out of my mind!'_

"Wai-!" Unfortunately Elsa's voice did not reach Naruto's ears

Elsa went after Naruto. She needed to change the time of the "date"!

"Elsa! Naruto!" Kakashi screamed "You forgot your salary!"

'_Great, now either they are at Ichiraku or they are at their homes...less time with my books!' _Kakashi thought

Change scene

'_I need to knock at Naruto's door, I'm pretty nervous_' Elsa thought

_'Its just a door Elsa! KNOCK!' _Elsa frowned

Elsa's knuckles hit the door two times

Knock knock

click click

Elsa looked from around, he had a huge mess of a room. His used clothes are scattered everywhere...His bed not made. And his window is open and he has a little paper at the door written:

Remember: Laundry

She sniffed the food she immediately knew what it was. Ramen

"Oh hey Elsa!" Naruto said

"Cookin' ramen?" Elsa asked

"Yeah. So about the date-"

"Can we change the time? Maybe a bit few more minutes. Like...what time is it...meet me at 12:30 kay?" Elsa asked

"Sure!"

'_Yes! More time to find decent clothes! Except for this orange jacket...Damn! Still so hot...'_ Naruto thought

"So gotta go bye Naruto!"

"Bye Elsa!"

After hearing those words she turned to walk home

"Wait!" Kakashi halted

"What is it?" Elsa asked

"Your salaries!" He said as he gave out their money

Change scene

_'I'm at home...finally. Even though the so-called mission are just chores, all my young life as royalty I never did much chores. Even my room is so small that I can clean it just in a few minutes!'_

Elsa looked around the room she's currently sitting at my bed. '_The lamp on my small cabinet beside my bed is ok. My small cabinet is fine too. The stove and fridge across the room is fine. And my little basket of laundry beside my door is kinda empty.'_

_'Oh I just love the window beside my bed! I can hear the birds singing the birds were...'_

_'Bluebirds'_

Elsa looked at her hands '_I was almost fooled by the transparent gloves that I was hiding except that my hands has a tint of blue in it...I remember how Kakashi told me that he found out'_

Flashback

1 year ago

_"Slip of the gloves Elsa." The silver haired jounin instructed_

_"How did you..."_

_"Your afraid. That's normal" Kakshi answered_

_"C-can I keep it?" Elsa asked looking at her hands_

_"You're 11 now right?...hmmm you can keep your gloves until you turn thirteen but if while your 11-12 and your ready to take of the gloves, you can."_

_"Thanks!" Elsa answered with a smile_

_"Ok lets start" The jounin instructed once again_

_"...1..."_

_"...2..."_

_"...3..."_

_"Start!" The silver haired jounin said as they got in their attack position_

Flashback End

_I thought he will be angry because I should be testing my powers to its limits to become a great shinobi. Training or not_. Elsa thought

Elsa suddenly felt heat throughout my body

"Ugh" Elsagroaned

_'Still so hot! I really need to change!'_

Elsa opened the first door

"No cold clothes"

"Second door. No"

"Third. C'mon wait ah! Just what I was looking for!"

It is a white tank top with a big snowflake in the middle, my bottom is a light blue skirt that stopped on my knees. Oops! I almost forgot to change my shinobi headband to a normal one. I took my blue headband (which is under my lamp) and put down the shinobi headband where the normal headband was.

'_Well time to change!' _Elsa thought as she went to the comfort room

Time 12:15

Meanwhile

Naruto's POV

_'I searched for ANYTHING BUT MY JACKET. I opened my closet and I saw only one thing. Orange Jacket...At least that's what I thought. Thank goodness! A black t-shirt with a orange colored Uzumaki crest in the middle and...ORANGE shorts! I just love orange'_

What time is it anyway? Naruto looked at the ticking clock

"I looked at the clock 12:25?! You gotta be kidding me!" Naruto screamed

_'Better change!' _Naruto thought as he ran to the comfort room

Change scene

_'I think I've been sitting here too long...' _Elsa thought sadly

"Teuchi what time is it?" Elsa asked

"Around 12:40 Elsa. Are you hungry? Wanna order?" Teuchi offered

"No thanks...I'm waiting for someone" Elsa looked at the ground, disappointed. _'Will he not come?'_

Meanwhile

_'I've been walking for so long.I should've just taking the roofs instead! Oh well here we are Ichiraku'_

"Hey Elsa are you alright?" Naruto asked, _'She looks disappointed...'_

"Oh Naruto! I thought you wouldn't come!" Her sad face suddenly brightened

I sat beside Elsa and ordered my ramen

"The usual Teuchi!" I said happily

"Like Naruto, I want the one that I ordered before" Elsa said with a smile

"Ayame! You heard them lets get cookin!" Teuchi shouted as he went to the kitchen

Meanwhile...

"Master, should we kidnap her now?"

"No...not know we must do that when she is alone. So no witnesses will see us"

"Hai"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Who was those mysterious people? I want guesses (Hint: They were from canon from Naruto)

And guys review and suggest!

Anyway I will be not doing much of 'Meanwhile in Arrendelle' unless if you want me to :)


	6. Chapter 6

fMy parents allowed me to touch my computer on Friday and Saturday!

Thanks for the reviews!

And guess who the mystery guys are!

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO OR FROZEN**

* * *

"Hey wanna take a stroll in Konoha Park?" Naruto asked after finishing his 3 bowl after 10 minutes

"Wait! Lemme finish my ramen!" Elsa answered

15 minutes later...

"Hey Elsa!" Naruto called

"Mm?" Elsa asked looking around as she is strolling in the Konoha Park

"Do you believe the phrase 'the past in the past?'" Naruto asked innocently

Unknown to him that phrase meant a lot to Elsa

Elsa froze (no pun intended) not knowing what to say.

Elsa's POV

Yes or no? Just choose one word easy-peasy that's once what I thought. But it's depending on what the question is.

I could say yes but some of the trauma of the past is still with me.

I could say no but I didn't really want to talk about my past.

To change the topic I said:

"Where did you hear that?"

"I just...y'know thought about it" Naruto said looking at the sky

"Well...what's your answer?" I asked to buy some time

"Well...to be honest..." Naruto said looking down

Did he have a traumatic past too? Why can't he answer?

Naruto's POV

"Well what's your answer?" Elsa asked

"Well...to be honest..." I said looking down

Suddenly all memories poured in

_"Monster!"_

_"Freak!"_

_"Son...get away from him"_

_"Go away!"_

Tears started to blur my eyesight

Why? I didn't do anything. Why am I a monster? Why am I a freak?

"Naruto?"

I suddenly heard Elsa's voice. I put on my mask

"Oh right! Uhhhhhh..."

Think! Uzumaki! think!

I put on a smile...a real one...a sad one

"To be honest..no...because the past made me make my vow...to never give up!" I fist pumped

Elsa's POV

I smiled he's cute when he fist pumps...

"So you? What's your answer" Naruto asked

Oh...right

"I...dont know yet." I answered

Its true! Should I leave the past or not? I'm confused than ever!

"I-I need to go Naruto...I need to clear my head"

"Bye Elsa" Naruto waved

"Bye" I answered running away

I ran until I reached a dark forest

Just outside Elsa's hearing range...

"I'm bored...I'm gonna kill someone who walks in"

As if on cue Elsa walked in

"Perfect."

* * *

Woohoo! Cliffie!

Thats all see you next time


	7. Erika and Annika

Sorry for not updating for so long, 2 words: **Authors Block**

**Ok, Elsa is 8 when she accidentally froze Anna okay? Erase in your mind what I told you about the age change in chapter 1.**

Dear e:

guess what?! Your right I am only a sixth grader! I try to improve my stories but...well I'm still a kid after all so...

Dear Elsa Snowflake/ Elsa the frost archer:

looks like I'll be using your idea after all..(the chakra part)

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO OR FROZEN**

"talking"

narrating

_"remembering something someone said"_

* * *

Elsa's POV

_30 minutes later..._

I walked deeper and deeper into the forest. It was filled with trees. Because I was deep in thought, every now and then I would bump into a tree.

I heard 2 girls:

"Ericka we're lost."

"It's okay Annika blahblah" Then I stopped listening.

Then I saw a stump, there are 2 girls. They looked like had straight golden blond hair with a red t-shirt and black pants and red other one had bright, curly yellow hair tied in a ponytail with a blue t-shirt with bright yellow pants and sea blue eyes.

"Hi you two what's your name?"

"Ericka." The girl with the golden blond hair said

"Annika." The other girl said

"How old are you?"

"Six." They said in unison

_"Happy sixth birthday Anna!"_

"Where do you live?" I asked

"We ra-don't have parents.

"Why are you here?" I asked

The twins exchanged glances.

"We were uhhhhh playing then..." Ericka nervously looked at Annika.

"We played hide-and-seek here then uhhhhh you saw us." Annika continued.

"And now we're lost?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

I'm not stupid. I knew they were hiding something. Perhaps Konoha Adoption Center can help us

"Oh, let's go back to Konoha." I said

"K-konoha?"

"What's Konoha?" Ericka asked

"A place, c'mon let's go there."

The twins followed me back home.

10 minutes later...

I heard evil chuckling. Then I bumped into another tree. I realized it wasn't a tree, it was a was wearing traditional ninja clothes. He's covered in black except his eyes. He has a ninja pouch on his waist. I felt his killing intent.

No...I'm too young to die...

I did what first came to mind.

Scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The twins and I shrieked, I'm pretty sure that's heard throughout the forest.

Then, I immediately turned around and tried to run, but he shunshined in front of me.

"Hey kid..." He said creepily

Ericka and Annika,who was beside me,trembled in fear.

I took a battle stance.

"Hmmmmm probably a Genin... This will be funnnnn. But first- he glanced at the twins- I'll kill the extra..." He spoke

Okay, I'm bailing. I took a few steps back and he threw a shuriken. I shut my eyes but it only hit my skirt that pinned me to the tree behind me.

"You can't escape me..."

The ninja approached the twins with a kunai, while they closed their eyes preparing for everything seemed to be in slow motion.

I remembered what Kakashi-sensei once told me.

_"Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are scum"_

Flashback

"E-elsa those guys look like baddies.." Anna said pointing to guys that look like kidnappers.

He looked at us with interest in a bad way, then he walked towards us.

I turned back and ran, the last thing I heard was:

"ELSAAAAAAAA!"

After that we weren't allowed to leave the castle.

Flashback end

Not again.

Never again.

"NO!"

The ninja was close to stabbing Ericka when I screamed

I removed the kunai then threw it at him. It only hit the tree behind him

"Leave. Them. Alone." I said with sudden courage

"Ooohhhhhh tough..."

I went close to the strange ninja.

The ninja performed hand seals and shouted "Katon: Goukakyou no jutsu!" He said while facing the trees.

The fire spread and made a little arena for us two.

I turned to the twins.

"Ericka, Annika run. Don't look back. RUN!" I shouted

Ericka and Annika ran away from us and disappeared into the trees.

"Just you and me." I said

"Don't worry, this time I won't run." I said

We each took our battle stances.

* * *

Dont worry, I'm already working on the next chapter. If I'm getting better thats because of my beta, InvaderXion (thank you Invader!)

Erika and Annika play a pretty much important role in the next chapters.

Please review!


	8. Fire Against Ice

Sorry for not updating for so long...

I have 3 stories on my plate including this.

And I'm not that interested in Naruto and Frozen anymore. Don't worry, I won't discontinue it.

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO OR FROZEN**_

_Elsa's POV_

I threw a nearby twig at him. An useless effort of course, but I needed to buy time to slip off my gloves.

I realized to pairs of eyes are watching me. Oh...Ericka? Annika? Please run!

He shunshined and went behind me. I instantly created an ice kunai then stabbed him in the arm.

Some energy awakened in me, so I transferred that energy into my feet so I could run.

"Katon Goukakyou no Jutsu!" The guy screamed.

I shielded myself using my hand. It created an ice shield. I stepped out of my shield after the attack. I swing my hand and ice kunai's went flying at him. Using the energy I had in my feet I ran behind him and knocked him out. Sadly, he had time to knock me out too.

The last thing I heard are 2 pairs of footsteps getting near.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. This is another trial chapter of how well I would do in action. Anyway the knock out thing is like when Sasuke knocked out Sakura in part 1.


	9. Rewriting

Forget what I said in the last chapter. This story is pretty awesome (considering that I was a pretty shit writer back then), and Im planning on fixing the mistakes I have!

NOTE: IM REWRITING ONLY UP TO CHAP 6 ILL KEEP THE REST AS IT IS.

PS: Ill delete this chapter when Im done rewriting.


End file.
